All Ways Are Your Ways
by scriptor nocte
Summary: Jefferson escapes Wonderland, leaving Regina trapped there instead to face her mother alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. First of all, I own none of these characters. Obviously. Anyhow this is an AU in which Jefferson escapes Wonderland leaving Regina behind inside. Rated T for violence, may go up later on. At this point I don't plan to have any romantic pairings, but that might change depending on feedback. Let me know what you think!**

"Jefferson wait!" Regina called out, her chest heaving from their sprint through Wonderland.

Jefferson paused for a moment, glancing toward the queen with apprehension in his eyes as she knelt down beside a round berry bush and plucked one of the fruits from the branches. "What are you doing?" Jefferson cried out. "You know what the food here does! We have to get out of here now, they're gaining on us!"

But Regina ignored the hatter's cries. She opened the small wooden box and placed one of the berries inside, watching as her father's form rose from his small prison. "Daddy!" Regina cried throwing her arms around her father. "I knew I would find you."

Jefferson stared at father and daughter. He felt baffled, surprised, and most importantly betrayed. "You knew that only two could go through the hat" he stated simply.

Regina smirked. "Poor Jefferson, did you truly believe I would not turn on you?" she asked mockingly, her face pulled into a pretend frown. "You don't abandon family." With that she raised her hand toward Jefferson threateningly, and he knew what came next. Quickly before she had time to react he flung himself backward toward the looking glass. He felt its cool glass take hold, pulling him across to the world of the hat and just distantly heard her scream. He would be trapped in this limbo until a second person joined him. Expecting it to be the Queen, he knew there would be hell to pay once she followed him, but he had to take his chances in order to get back to his daughter.

"HATTER!" Regina screamed as Jefferson lunged through the portal. She sent a wave of purple smoke after him to pull him back through but it was too late. She turned to face her father, reaching out to grab his hand as tears began to leak their way down her face. "Daddy…" she murmured "Daddy I can't lose you, not now that I've just found you again."

Henry reached forward with his free hands to wipe the tears from his daughter's face. "I know darling but you must go. If she catches you here….I can't even imagine what she would do." He shuddered not wanting to imagine his former wife getting her hands on his beloved daughter. Regina jerked away from his hand. She shook her head violently. There had to be a way out, something she wasn't thinking of. But she could hear the guards trampling down the cobblestone toward them and knew what she had to do.

"Goodbye, Daddy" she whispered lifting her palm to call forth a tendril of magic. She wrapped it around her father's plump form and lifted him, pushing him in the direction of the mirror.

"No! No Regina no!" Henry cried once he realized her intentions. His fingers gripped the edge of the mirror's frame in a desperate attempt to pull himself back into Wonderland. And for a moment Regina saw her mother in his place, fingers gripping for dear life and fighting to get back to her daughter. But she had banished Cora to save herself; she was doing this to save her father – the only person still alive she loved. Regina let out one last sob as she summoned all her strength to push Henry away from her, and the second his fingertips passed through the portal it disappeared leaving her stranded and alone on the other side.

Then she turned to face the guards. She may have resigned herself to staying in Wonderland but that did not mean she would give herself up to her mother without a fight. There were six guards carrying spears and crossbows, heavily clad in armor. The first guard charged toward her, but Regina easily sent him flying across the pathway. A second shot an arrow in her direction, but she caught it and crushed it to dust in her hand.

The Evil Queen laughed as she continued to deflect arrow after arrow and blow after blow. There was no way these guards would take her. She was the Queen in all her dark magic and glory.

Regina threw her head back in glee, and therefore didn't notice the man who had accompanied the guards sneak up slowly behind her. Quickly his hand shot forward and wrapped a simple gold band around Regina's wrist. As soon as she felt the metal grasp her arm she spun around maliciously and raised her hand toward the man. But no magic came. She growled as she glanced down at the golden manacle. It was adorned with a vine-like design that glinted in the sunlight. Fairy dust.

Regina glared at the older man. He was short, obviously not a soldier, and she towered over him. "How dare you" Regina growled raising her hand to strike. She may not have her magic but that didn't mean she was utterly helpless. But then the six guards rushed upon her, and she was overwhelmed by their strength and sheer number.

One guard grabbed her arm twisting it painfully behind her back, and Regina let out a cry as she heard the bone crack. Another guard kicked her feet out from under her causing her to stumble forward to her knees. But that didn't last long. The guards kicked her forward to her stomach and she was sure one of their feet broke a rib.

Finally Regina couldn't take any more. She ceased her struggle and lay docilely in the dust. The guards seemed to sense their success and ceased their attack on her. Two of them reached forward and each grabbed an arm, forcing her to her feet.

"Take her to the Queen" she heard the older man demand as she was dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So here is the next installment. Hopefully you enjoy it, and in the future I will try to update more regularly. I was sick for a few days, which caused me to fall behind on other things and this fic got pushed to the side for a while. I know this installment is rather short – I just was eager to update as soon as possible. I will try to make the next one longer! Anyhow, enjoy and review!**

Regina managed to scramble to her feet as the guards led her down a winding stone rode toward what she suspected was her mother's castle. She forced herself to hold her head high and calm the beating of her heart. She refused to let her mother see her afraid, weak. Although she no longer had control of her magic, Regina vowed to herself that she would not acquiesce to her mother now as easily as she had when she was young.

The man leading their group, the Knave of Hearts, led the guards across a stone bridge to reach what appeared to be an outdoor throne room after passing through a pair of golden gates adorned with hearts. The throne room was positioned in a courtyard surrounded by the majestic castle on three sides, white flags with a red heart in the center hung from poles around the perimeter of the yard. It was quite a magnificent fortress – Cora always did have an eye for the dramatic – and seemed very secure as well. Regina suspected that the bridge could rise up, leaving a gaping moat between the castle and any invaders.

"Kneel before the Queen of Hearts." The Knave ordered as Regina reached the center of the throne room.

Regina stood firm, her head held high as she retorted, "I will not kneel, and that woman is no queen." She prided herself on her response, but gasped as one of the guards reached forward and shoved her down. Regina sprawled forward into the dust, stretching out her arms to catch her fall. As her right arm collided with the ground she couldn't repress the sharp cry of pain that escaped her. It was the arm the guard had broken in the struggle and it could not bear her weight. It bent underneath her and she fell onto her knees with her face on the ground.

"Her majesty the Queen of Hearts is the true and only queen here. You are the fraud." The Knave shouted at her. Regina lifted her face from the ground, but remained on her knees.

However she just couldn't bite back her response. "I am no fraud. I seized power from those who tried to oppress me; including this witch you call a queen."

A gasp arose from the courtiers, who all covered their faces with golden masks. They began to whisper nervously amongst themselves but immediately fell silent when the woman perched on the throne raised her hand. The Queen of Hearts' throne sat atop a white stage which was covered overheard by a red silk canopy. The Queen held a mask to her face as well, and part of Regina wished for her to lower it. Over a decade had passed since Regina had seen her mother's face, and although Regina both hated and feared her, a part of her loved her and yearned for her attention.

"Leave us." The Queen demanded, and all the courtiers quickly and quietly dissipated into the doors of the castle. The guards and knave hesitated for a moment, however. "I said leave us," the Queen repeated. Her tone was soft but dangerous and left no room for argument, and those remaining in the courtyard complied immediately.

Regina knew well enough to remain on her knees. She wouldn't give into her mother too easily, but she knew the pain her mother could cause when angry. Cora slowly lowered her mask to observe her daughter. She noticed how mature Regina seemed now, how deliciously dark she had become in comparison to that innocent love-sick girl she had once been. Cora couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Regina on the other hand gasped at her mother's appearance. In this world Cora wore red, not the dark blues and purples she had once favored. The red brought out the shine of her auburn hair, and a white undercoat contrasted with the deep red fabric. Regina had never seen her mother wear white. White was the color of youth and innocence; not her mother at all. But Cora didn't appear to be a day older than when Regina had pushed her through the mirror. In fact, she actually looked younger. Her power here must suit her well, Regina thought.

"Hello, daughter," Cora murmured softly as she rested her mask on her lap and leaned forward with her hand in her chin.

Regina had planned to retort but found herself silenced by her mother's presence. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped, and she was left gaping silently at the powerful woman. Cora smirked at Regina's reaction. "No curses now, daughter? Why just moments ago you seemed eager to denounce me for the witch I was, but now you seem awfully stunned."

The kneeling woman sputtered momentarily before regaining her balance. She forced herself to raise her head – ever the queen – as she met her mother's stern gaze. "What do you want from me, mother?"

Cora laughed, clearly amused by her daughter's stunned response. "But surely you would have figured it out by now? You were always clever, although your brains were hindered by you silly heart. Though I do suspect you must have overcome that obstacle in order to commit treason against your husband, not to mention attempting to murder your own mother." Regina's eyes widened in fear when Cora mentioned her betrayal, and she quickly searched for a way to appease her mother's anger.

"Yes mother, I seized power from the King, just as I am sure you would have expected of me. But certainly you are not angry about the mirror. After all it was because of that incident that you managed to gain power here." Immediately Regina sensed she had chosen her words incorrectly. Cora's face was clouded with fury as she rose from her throne and practically flew down the steps toward her kneeling daughter. She reached forward and gripped Regina's chin in hand, forcing her head back and their eyes to meet.

"You have no idea how I suffered because of what you did to me," Cora hissed. Regina felt her chin begin to tremble.

"Please mother," Regina gasped out. "It was that imp Rumplestiltskin. He gave me the mirror; he tricked me."

Cora's eyes narrowed. "I should have known. But unfortunately for you, that does not excuse your actions. You made a deal with him. You pushed me through the mirror. And don't think I will let you get away with that so easily. Don't' forget that, darling."

And Regina didn't forget. She remembered the feeling in her hands the first time she used magic, how satisfying it was, how it completed her. And she remembered feeling not regret or guilt when she banished her mother, but relief. And she remembered Rumplestiltskin teaching her magic and making her strong. And she remembered, at least for now, who she was.

Regina pulled back away from her mother's grasp and rose – shakily – to her feet. "I don't regret what I did," she hissed. "You ruined my life. You killed my true love and forced me into a marriage I didn't want. You deserved everything I did to you."

Suddenly Regina reeled back as her mother's hand connected to her face in a sharp slap. She had infuriated Cora, and she felt that familiar fear stir in her stomach. "You'll pay for that remark, dear. Just as you'll pay for your betrayal. And only once I'm satisfied with your punishment, and you've learned you're place at my feet will I let you back into my favor." Cora smiled at her saccharinely as she turned her back on her daughter and returned to her throne. "Guards," she called out and the armed men reappeared instantly. "Take my daughter to the dungeon and educate her on her place here." The guards immediately complied. They yanked Regina's arms behind her back, and she couldn't hold back the scream that the force on her broken arm caused.

Cora flashed an amused smile at her. "Don't worry dear, I will visit you shortly. I would never abandon you the way you did me, daughter. You are mine until I decide otherwise – you would be wise to remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Rating has been moved up to M. This chapter contains incest and mentions of torture. You've been warned**

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who is still reading. Please review, they really do influence where the story goes in some way. Hope you all enjoy!**

Darkness

That's all Regina could see as she struggled to adjust her eyes to the dungeon's practically nonexistent light. She was suspended by her wrists that were chained to the damp dungeon wall. Thankfully, her feet managed to touch the floor, and she tried to push all her wait on her heels to alleviate the stress from her wrists. Her courtly dress was gone; the guards had ripped it from her frame and shoved a simple gray one toward her instead. Regina had of course noticed the way their eyes had roamed over her exposed body as she pulled the new dress into place, but not one had attempted to touch her.

Cora must have ordered it so, and for that Regina counted small favors.

That thought alone made Regina sick. She shouldn't feel grateful toward her mother; it was that woman who had thrown her into this dungeon to begin with. This was a confusion Regina had felt for her entire life: on one hand she knew she should hate the woman who had caused her so much pain, but on the other she craved for the smallest scrap of love or comfort.

She didn't know how long she had been in the dungeon. She thought that she had slept, but her nightmares ran in accordance with reality so it was impossible to truly tell. Guards had entered her cell four times with a tray of food – whether that was once or twice a day Regina didn't know. Each time they had released her wrists and she had sunk to the floor to eat the mashed gruel and hard bread. The first time she had turned her nose up at the disgusting food, but after the beating she had received she ate each meal after without complaint. She had tried to draw out eating as long as possible so as to relieve her arms, but the guards had quickly caught on and pulled her roughly to her feet. Her right arm shot waves of pain through her body and she feared it would never heal properly if forced to bear her weight.

Now she waited alone in her cell for whatever torture her mother had planned next. Regina's head shot upward when she heard the sound of footsteps coming for the outside of her cell. The cell door was made of some sort of heavy metal and had no window to allow Regina to see out. But Regina's breath caught in her throat when she heard the footsteps stop directly outside and the door swung open ominously. Regina gasped when she saw her mother's frame outlined in the doorway, and the two stood silently contemplating each other for a moment before Cora spoke.

"Are you ready to give in now, my love? I could end all the pain if you'd only let me."

Regina let out a scoff before allowing her head to loll forward until her chin was pressed against her chest. "Please mother, don't mock me. You are the source of so much pain." Immediately Regina regretted her rash words as Cora stalked forward until their faces were only inches apart. Regina tensed, expecting to be slapped, but instead Cora reached forward and gently lifted Regina's face to meet her own.

"Regina, let's put all this animosity behind us. We could do so much together, you know. With our combined power we could claim this realm and our own and finally rid ourselves of that dreadful Snow White."

Regina considered for a moment. She wanted so desperately to believe her mother, but she knew from experience that Cora was manipulative and full of lies. "You say you want to put everything in the past" Regina began slowly, "but you have me chained in a dungeon."

Cora frowned a bit at this remark and moved her hand to cup Regina's cheek in a maternal motion. "Yes dearest, but don't you see? If you would simply learn your place and apologize to me, none of this would be necessary." Cora lifted her hand again and ran it across Regina's right arm. Immediately the bone moved itself into place and the pain she had felt completely vanished.

Regina felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. Was it possible that her mother truly cared?

"Mother….please" Regina let out a sob. This was all she ever wanted, her mother's love.

"Shh, my love," Cora whispered as she reached up and unchained Regina's wrists. Regina stumbled from the change in position and fell forward onto her mother. Cora sighed and pulled Regina into a tight embrace, caressing her hair and cheek. "Don't worry my love. Together we'll find your happiness."

"How?" Regina murmured as she pressed deeper into her mother's body.

"Oh, I have a few ideas. But first, show me how remorseful you are; show me that you've learned your place." Regina lifted her head and met her mother's eyes, her own clouded with confusion.

"Mother….I…what do you mean?" Regina stuttered out, but she of course knew exactly what Cora had meant. Instead of answering, Cora reached forward and pushed her hand underneath Regina's simple dress. She reached up to Regina's breasts and tweaked them, making Regina arch her back and shove herself closer to her mother. This was wrong. She knew it was, but yet there was a softness in her mother's touch that she had never felt with anyone else.

"Yes, my love. It's all right. I know that you are sorry. I know you want my forgiveness. Just show me." And that's all it took. Regina pulled out of her mother's hand and slowly slid down to the floor. She fought her way through Cora's thick skirts until she reached her thighs where she began to place tender kisses.

"Please, please forgive me," Regina begged, and she heard Cora moan her approval. Gradually, Regina began to move her kisses upward until she reached the apex of Cora's thighs. She hesitantly slid her tongue forward and licked at Cora's folds. Cora gasped as Regina pushed her tongue up into her. Then Cora reached down and ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

"I will, sweetheart. Give me your loyalty, give me your love, and I will."

* * *

Cora had taken Regina by the hand and led her out of the dungeon. Regina stumbled as they made their way up the winding stone staircase, but her mother had held her securely by the waist like an anchor. As the pair stepped out of the dungeon into a back hallway of the castle, Regina was blinded by the sudden increase in light.

"Hush love," Cora murmured soothingly. "Everything is all right. Mother's here." Regina squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into the crook of her mother's neck for support.

"How long was I down there?" Regina dared to ask.

"Six days," Cora replied apologetically. "But don't fret now, my darling. Everything is going to be better now that we've found each other."

_Now that you kidnapped me. _Muttered a traitorous voice in Regina's head, but she pushed it out of her mind.

Mother and daughter made their way into the grand hall of the castle. Cora ushered Regina up a wide staircase and through a series of hallways until they reached a large wooden door. "This will be your chambers," Cora said authoritatively. "Mine are down the hall, close enough to come if you need me." The statement was said comfortingly, but Regina didn't miss the threat that lay underneath. She may not be chained in a dungeon, but that didn't mean she wasn't still playing the game. And if she wanted to survive, she'd have to play the part of remorseful daughter.

"Thank you mother" Regina said, forcing her voice to sound sincere. Cora smiled at her and with a wave of her hand the heavy door swung open.

The two stepped over the threshold into a large but simply decorated bedroom. Regina's eyes went immediately to the queen sized bed covered in plump pillows and blankets. After nearly a week in the dungeon, she yearned for rest. Cora saw Regina eye the bed and gently moved her to its side and helped her to sit. Cora left her side for a moment and moved to a wooden dresser to pull out a simple cotton nightgown.

Regina allowed her mother to pull the dirty gray shift over her head and then help her in to the cotton one. "Rest now, my love," Cora murmured as she lifted the covers to allow Regina to slide under their comforting weight. "I will send a servant to help you in the morning, but for now try to relax." She pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead and moved toward the door. With a wave of her hand the candles extinguished themselves and then Regina was left alone in the darkness.

The darkness, just like the dungeon. Regina cried out in panic, and Cora moved quickly to her side again. "What's the matter, dear?"

"The dark, please Mother. The dark, it's like…down there." Cora sighed and pressed a finger to Regina's lips, and she immediately fell silent.

"Of course darling," Cora used her magic to light the lamp on the table next to the bed. Regina looked up into her mother's face which now glowed in the candle light. Her face was knitted into a frown, and Regina had wondered if she had angered her. Cora leaned forward until she could whisper in her daughter's ear, "you may be back in my favor now, but don't forget this. I will throw you back in those dungeons again if you ever disobey me. Understand?"

Regina let out a soft whimper. "Yes mother."

"Good, now rest. I will see you tomorrow." And with that she turned and exited the room.

Regina rolled onto her side and stared at the flame dancing on the candle. She had let her mother see her weakness, her fear. She should know better than that. By exhibiting her fear, she had given Cora leverage – something to use to threaten her. She was just as much a prisoner in this room as she was in the dungeon, and that thought terrified her. She wanted her mother's forgiveness, wanted her love, but what would that cost her? Regina finally let the tears fall from her face. She would have to accept her new role here, but she knew she must guard her heart. Love was weakness, after all, and she loved Cora as much as she tried to deny it. So she would have to stay strong.

Regina knew how to put on a mask. She had done it for nearly a decade as Leopold's wife, and if that's what it took to survive, she would do it again now. She had to play the game.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft rapping on the door pulled Regina from a fitful sleep, and she woke with a start, momentarily panicked as to why she found herself in such an unfamiliar place. "Enter," she called out as her breathing returned to normal. She must appear calm and collected in front of her visitor, especially if it was her mother, although she highly doubter her mother would bother to knock before entering.

Her suspicions were proved correct; it wasn't Cora that entered her chambers but a young servant girl carrying a shining blue gown. The girl quickly gave a curtsy and kept her eyes trained on the floor; stories of the Evil Queen must have already spread throughout Cora's castle. "M…my lady, her majesty has requested you join her for court today." Regina frowned momentarily at being called lady, not a title meant for someone of her stature, but then remembered that in this castle her royal status dangled precariously. She noticed the girl begin to quiver when she saw Regina's frown. Perhaps it would be in her best interest to ease the servant's fears – an ally in this palace could prove convenient later.

"Of course, thank you, dear," she offered giving one of her most dazzling smiles as she rose from the bed. The girl immediately returned her smile and visibly relaxed. "Help me to dress?" Regina decided to phrase it as a question so as to seem friendlier and less demanding.

"Yes, my lady," the girl replied, all trace of a stutter gone as she retrieved Regina's underclothes from her closet and began to lace the corset around Regina's form.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Kara."

"Ah, that name means 'friend' in the Northern kingdom, does it not?"

"Yes, my lady," Kara replied shyly as she pulled the blue silky dress over Regina's outstretched arms. It did not escape Regina's notice that the dress was the exact same shade as the one she had worn when Leopold proposed, and she had no doubt her mother had chosen it to remind her of her place.

"Well, Kara, I hope that in my time here we can become friends," Regina replied sweetly. She hoped her voice sounded friendly but not overly saccharine. She didn't want the girl to become suspicious of her. That wouldn't do if she was to get any information out of her.

"Yes my lady, of course, I hope so as well." Kara raised her eyes to meet Regina's for the first time she had entered her presence, and while normally Regina would reprimand a servant for being so bold she took this as a sign of trust.

The two were interrupted by another knock at the chamber door, and one of Cora's guards called from the corridor, "Lady Regina, the Queen has requested your presence in her private dining room prior to court."

"Yes of course, one moment," Regina replied as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Kara had begun to gather up her nightclothes and tidy the room, leaving Regina to gather up her thoughts. As she gazed at her reflection she realized she looked more like her young self without the dark clothing and heavy makeup. The realization made her feel vulnerable, naked even. She had clothed her doubts and self-loathing underneath a thick coat of black, but with all that stripped away was she still the powerful Queen or simply a heartbroken child playing with magic?

Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts and exited her chambers quickly to follow the guard. She knew how her mother hated to be kept waiting.

Regina couldn't help but be somewhat repulsed by the gaudy decorations her mother had chosen to decorate her palace. Whereas Regina's palace was coated in black, instilling fear in all who entered it, Cora's castle was brightly colored and decorated. Insignias of hearts appeared to be omnipresent and ornate gold trim adorned practically every surface. At least Regina's castle provided honesty, even if it was a dark truth.

The guard leading Regina came to a halt in front of a pair of double mahogany doors. Regina straightened her back and lifted her chin confidently as she rapped her knuckles on the wooden entryway.

.

"Enter." Cora's voice resounded clearly through the barrier, and Regina took in a deep breath and with a final composure pushed the door aside and stepped into her mother's chambers. Like the rest of the castle Cora's outer chambers were decorated with various shades of pink and red. Ornately woven tapestries hung from the walls, each decorated with different scenes Regina tried to make out. In one she spotted a woman who looked very much like her mother wandering through an expanse of woods. In another she recognized the exotic plant life of Wonderland and the strange creatures that inhabited it including caterpillars the size of bears and a strangely colored cat with a psychotic smile.

Cora sat at a large table in the center of the room. Large smooth pillars stood as guards around her, reminding Regina of the pillars that decorated her childhood home. Cora was busily scratching a pen across a large role of parchment and didn't glance up at Regina until she had completed her letter, rolled up the parchment, and sealed it with a stamp of red wax – in the shape of a heart, of course.

"Good morning, my dear, I trust you slept well?" Cora greeted her with a coy smile. She undoubtedly knew of the nightmares that had haunted Regina's sleep.

"Yes Mother, thank you for your concern," Regina replied evenly, boldly meeting Cora's eyes. _Don't back down. Don't let her win. You may be captured by her but you are not owned by her. _Regina told herself.

"Wonderful," Cora replied dryly, clearly perturbed by Regina's continued show of defiance. "Come. Sit."

Regina obeyed, moving to sit directly across from her mother and folding her hands neatly in her lap. She still carried herself with grace, a lesson Cora had painfully taught her as a child. _Back straight. Hands folded. Chin up. _

"Regina, my dear, you must be curious as to why I have brought you here." Cora began while reaching for the gilded teapot that rested in the center of the table and pouring a cup for her daughter.

_Oh just for some mild torture and revenge. _Regina thought sarcastically but bit her lip before the words came tumbling out. Instead she graciously accepted the matching gold teacup from her mother and took a small sip before replying. "Your reasons are unimportant to me, Mother. I am simply gratefully that you have allowed me back into your good graces, and I am most eager to serve you."

"Naturally." Cora replied, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "But my hope, Regina, is that you will pledge yourself and your magic to my service. As you may know, my kingdom here is threatened by the power of the White Queen. My magic has been suitable to keep her forces at bay, but her kingdom is an annoyance I wish to rid myself of. With our combined power, it is unequivocal that we would destroy her."

"So you would give me back the use of my magic, mother?" Regina asked eagerly. Too eagerly, she realized only a moment later when Cora's face flushed with anger and she moved to Regina's side, yanking her to her feet. "Mother, please! I only meant…" she protested in vain. But it was too late.

"I now see I was foolish to believe you acted with honesty. You only wish to regain your magic and finally finish the task of killing me!"

"No mother!" Regina cried out desperately. She must find a way to appease Cora or else find herself once again in the dungeon's depth. "Please!" Regina fell to her knees and reached upward to grasp her mother's hands. "I'll be good," she finally whispered. "Mother please, I'll be good."

Cora was unable to conceal her smirk at Regina's wanton desperation. But it was essential she teach her daughter her place, and obviously a few nights in the dungeon and sporadic promises of affection were not effective. "It is obvious that I can no longer trust you," the Queen stated, ignoring her daughter's whimper of protest. "You will be allowed to remain in my castle, with the status of a servant. You will hence address me with the appropriate respect. There will be duties expected of you, and if you carry them out to my satisfaction I may consider allowing you back into my favor. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. Do not disappoint me again, Regina. I rarely give second chances."

_Cora frantically gripped at the frame of the mirror. She could see her daughter, her Regina, standing before her, her face clouded with disbelief. Cora reached forward to pull herself back through, but her strength gave out and she fell backwards into the mirror's cool grip._

_Like she was swimming. That's what the journey through the mirror felt like. Cora felt panic begin to grip her throat as her lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. She pumped her arms and feet, trying desperately to reach the surface of this strange, thick river. Just as soon as black began to invade the corners of her vision, Cora felt hard surface beneath her feet._

_She gasped, hunching forward on her knees and gripping at the grass she knelt on. Still gasping, she fell onto her sides and curled herself into a ball, feeling tears pouring down her face. Tears from being denied oxygen of course. She would not cry over her daughter. Such a betrayal called for anger, not tears._

"_Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Cora sat up and looked around curiously attempting to find the source of the nervous pattering. _

"_Hello?" she called out. "Hello, who's there?"_

"_Oh dear, oh dear. Late. I am dreadfully late. Late for a very important date." A white rabbit leapt from behind a nearby tree and ran past Cora into a dark forest. The rabbit, it appeared, was wearing a suit and tie and carrying a pocket watch. What kind of place was this?_

"_Stop," Cora cried out in the most demanding voice she could muster, her lungs were still quite sore from her fall through the mirror. "Wait. Where am I?" _

_Quickly, Cora rose to her feet and chased after the rabbit. She followed it through the forest, occasionally catching a glimpse of its tail or hearing its cries "Late, oh so dreadfully late." But eventually, Cora found herself lost in a strange forest, in the middle of the night. _

_She managed to fight her way through the thick tree branches, tearing her dress and cutting her arms in more than a few places, until she stumbled onto a pathway. Following the path, she soon arrived at a fork in the road. _

_Glancing into one of the branches, Cora noticed a Chesire cat perched in the tree. "What road do I take?" Cora inquired, feeling utterly ridiculous addressing an animal, but after all if rabbits spoke in this God forsaken land why wouldn't cats?_

"_Where do you want to go?" the cat responded, its lips spreading wide to reveal a glowing smile._

_Cora considered before she spoke, "somewhere I can be powerful," she finally responded._

"_Well then," the cat responded with a knowing look, "it doesn't really matter, does it? From what I know of you, any road will get you there." And then the cat began to fade into the darkness, leaving only its smile behind until that too disappeared. _

_What the hell was this place? Cora thought incredulously. Oh, she would make her daughter pay for this. She had been so close to power she could taste and now she had to start at the bottom of the ladder once again. But no matter, she had risen to power before, this would be no different. _

"_I won't stop," she promised herself. "I won't stop until they are on their knees."_


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy despite the long wait between updates. Please review!**

**Warning! This chapter contains mature themes including abuse, both verbal and physical, as well as character death. If any of these may be triggering, please do not read.**

"Please tell me," Regina implored of the young woman as the two sat at the servant table nestled between a raging fireplace and a bustling kitchen. Kara was hunched over one of Cora's intricate court gowns carefully mending a small rip the Queen had acquired while teaching some of her more disrespectful servants a lesson. Regina had finally started to obtain a sense of the atmosphere in the Queen of Heart's castle, and was beginning to find her own place there as well. Her mother's servants lived in constant fear of being on the wrong end of their Queen's quick temper – it was a fear Regina knew well, and one she had realized she must have inflicted upon her own servants back in her land. But, Regina told herself, her mother's punishments were rash whereas her own were cruel but fair.

Most days Regina awoke and dutifully joined her mother in court. The visiting dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms, already concerned over the power of one witch, soon trembled with the thought of the damage two powerful sorceresses could wield. Regina soon realized this was her mother's purpose in obtaining her obedience. In front of others the two appeared to be loving mother and daughter, and ambassadors quickly conceded to Cora's demands, fearing that together mother and daughter could destroy their land. Little did they know that the silver armband Regina wore had stolen her magic or that the moment the room was cleared Cora punished Regina for some perceived offense and then banished her from her sight.

Usually when she had been dismissed from the Queen's presence, Regina found her way to the servant's quarters and her new confidant Kara. She had to work hard to convince the girl of her benevolence. She would smile sweetly and laugh jovially to rid the servant of any notion that she truly was the manipulative dark witch the castle spoke of in whispers. For days she had been pressuring the young girl into revealing more about Cora's rise to power, but the girl shook with fear whenever the Queen was mentioned.

"You know that I am forbidden to speak of it," Kara whispered. "I wish you would stop asking, my lady."

"Kara," Regina began giving the girl one of her most dazzling smiles. "I am simply curious. And you know I would never let any harm come to you, right?" Regina reached forward and gently lifted the girl's chin to meet her eyes.

"It…it happened a long time ago," the girl began softly, and Regina smiled encouragingly. "Back when the White Queen still ruled over these lands. The White Queen was kind and generous; she took in her majesty believing that she was helpless in this new land. Your mother lived for many years as a lady's maid to the White Queen, all the while gaining the loyalty of a small group of guards and plotting a coup. When the White Queen travelled to the South for the winter months, your mother fortified the northern kingdom and crowned herself the Queen of Hearts. When the White Queen attempted to move against her, the Queen of Hearts threatened to kill innocent subjects in retaliation. The White Queen then conceded the northern kingdom to your mother to prevent blood loss. She knew that her magic was nothing compared to that of the Queen of Hearts' and that any attempt to regain the kingdom would be in vain."

"If the White Queen surrendered, then why is my mother still at war with her?" Regina questioned. She noticed the way Kara stiffened and lowered her head as if trying to hide herself from the former Queen's insistent gaze.

"Please, my lady, do not ask any more of me. I've said too much already, if her majesty found out she would be furious with me."

"Kara, please call me Regina. We are friends after all. And as my friend, you can tell me anything." The girl's eyes flashed with hope at Regina's insistence that the two were closer than lady and servant. Regina had learned that the girl was an orphan at the palace with no family or friends, making it so deliciously easy to manipulate the young thing.

"I don't know the details but…the White Queen. She has something that her majesty desires. Something that will enable her to cross to your land."

Regina's head shot up at her words. "Kara, you must tell me all you know about this item. It is of the utmost importance that you share everything you know with me." Regina reached forward in a haste and gripped the girl's arm, all too tightly to maintain her kindly façade.

Kara whimpered at the tight grip Regina had on her. "Please, please. I can't tell you anymore. I don't know anything! Please, the Queen will be furious."

"You are right about that, my dear." Both women raised their heads as Cora's chilling voice entered the room. Regina went rigid and immediately released Kara's arm. The girl's whimpers quickly escalated into sobs as she fell to the floor on her knees, terrified of the Queen's wrath.

"It seems one cannot find good help these days," Cora sighed as she gazed down on her whimpering servant. "Or good family, for that matter."

"Mother, you misunderstand. I meant no harm against you," Regina began.

"You will be silent!" Cora shouted. "And you," her gaze came to rest on Kara who was rocking back and forth tears streaming down her face. "You will return to your chambers and I will teach you to obey your Queen once I am finished with my daughter."

"Yes my Queen," the girl moaned before fleeing from the room as quickly as she could manage. Cora waited until the girl was gone before turning her gaze threateningly onto Regina.

_Cora stumbled through the forest path (she had taken the left road, the one that pointed north toward large foreboding mountains) until she finally pushed her way past the last tree and found herself in a large meadow bisected with a cobbled path that led into the distance. Cora peered forward down the path and spotted what seemed to be a large castle at its end. She felt a small smile graze her lips as her eyes devoured the well-built moat and turrets surrounding the fortress._

_Yes, she thought, this would be the perfect place to build her new empire._

"_Who goes there?" A voice from a top the bridge's gate called as Cora finally reached the moat of the castle._

"_Please," Cora cried out, trying to sound as desperate as possible. She even added a slight tremor to her voice. "Please, I have found myself far away from home. I am lost with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Please, help me."_

"_How do I know this is not a trick?" the guard's voice called out again. _

"_I mean you no harm, sir," Cora added a pathetic sounding sniff, internally cringing at being forced to act helpless. She was anything but._

"_Open the gate." A second voice, a woman's, commanded firmly, and the gate began to slowly crank upwards leaving Cora's path clear. A fair skinned blonde woman dressed in all white stood before Cora. The woman's face was kind and smooth blonde hair was elegantly plaited amongst a simple silver crown._

"_Hello," the woman smiled reaching her hand forward toward Cora. "I am the White Queen, ruler of this land. My castle is open to the weary traveler; you are free to take refuge here as long as you require it."_

_Cora quickly lowered herself into a curtsy, but all the while was seizing up this new monarch. This Queen didn't appear incredibly powerful, and her blind trust would surely make her weak, Cora reasoned. "Thank you, your grace. I have found myself in your land by mistake and am afraid I have nowhere to go and no knowledge of this place."_

_The Queen reached forward and gently lifted Cora's chin until she rose and the two stood face to face. "My dear, you are more than welcome here. Come inside, you must be chilled to the bone." The White Queen grasped Cora's hand as if they were long lost friends and eagerly pulled her into the practically undefended castle. Little did she know how much trusting this seemingly helpless visitor would cost her._

"I give you chance after chance and still you disappoint me, Regina," Cora yelled angrily. Her daughter was held immobile against the kitchen's stone wall, her mother's magic pinning her back.

"Please mother, please don't do this," Regina begged. She felt like a child again, helpless against her mother's wrath.

"I will do what it takes to teach you some respect!" Cora's magic sent Regina crashing into the kitchen table. With a wave of her hand, Regina's clothes vanished leaving her back bare to her mother's punishment.

Regina cried out sharply when she felt the first sting of the whip against her back.

"You will be silent," Cora hissed sharply, and Regina had to bite down on her lip to stay silent as more and more blows rained down on her back. Soon Regina was silently sobbing, the tears staining her cheeks as she ducked her head so Mother wouldn't see.

After what felt like an eternity Cora seemed to grow tired of mutilating her daughter's flesh. She reached forward and gripped Regina's hair at the base of her neck and tugged sharply until Regina turned to face her.

"Are you ready to be an obedient daughter now?" Cora asked, her fingernails roughly ripping their way down the damage on Regina's back.

Regina bit back a cry at the increased pain. She was helpless, utterly helpless. Her mother had broken down her barriers and revealed the broken girl she still was underneath it all. She let out a whimper before looking up into her mother's eyes. "Yes, mother. I'll be good. I swear it."

"I believe you, my dear. But you must prove it to me," Cora answered with a devilish grin. With a wave of her hand the servant girl Kara appeared in their midst. She gave a startled yelp before realizing she stood before her Queen and quickly lowered into a curtsy. Kara dared to glance up at Regina and her eyes widened in shock at the sight.

Regina could only imagine how she must look. Standing naked, back covered with blood oozing marks, face stained with tears.

"She deserves to be punished as well, don't you agree my love?" Cora inquired of Regina.

"Mother…I …I don't know what you…" Regina stammered, brain searching for a way out of this dangerous situation. Cora roughly gripped Regina's chin between two fingers and turned her head so she was forced to stare at the terrified girl.

"Crush her heart."

The young girl let out a wrangled cry at the Queen's command, but seemed too terrified to protest or attempt to escape. Well, it would be futile anyway, Regina knew. Once Cora had made a decision, she never wavered.

Regina felt her mother's hand snake down her arm and unclasp the silver wrist band. Immediately she could sense the magic flowing through her veins again. This was her chance. She could use her magic now to fight back against her mother. But it was useless, a small voice inside of her said. Mother's magic was stronger. Regina was weak. Regina was helpless. Regina had no choice but to obey.

Her body seemed to act on its own accord, arm reaching out toward Kara's chest. Regina watched the scene from afar, detached from her physical self. She watched her hand glow with magic as it sunk in to the helpless girl's chest. She watched that same hand pull out a thumping red heart and begin to squeeze. She watched the girl gasp for breath and fall to her knees as her heart turned to ashes. That's what they all were in the end after all: ashes.

Finally she watched as her mother reached forward to embrace her from behind. "That's my good girl," Cora cooed into her daughter's ear. "Don't fret, my love. Mother is here. Mother will make the pain go away."

"This is why no one can love you, you know. Because you are evil." Cora gestured to Kara's now lifeless form on the kitchen floor. "No one will ever love you. No one but me, sweetheart.

Regina stared down at Kara's lifeless form and it transformed before her eyes. She saw ever other life she had ruined. Innocent peasants and servants who had been present in her fits of rage. Any who attempted to stand between her and revenge. Families whose happiness drove her to insanity until she ripped them apart. Her young stepdaughter who she could never quite forgive. Even her love, her Daniel, who died for the simple crime of loving her.

Her mother must be right. She must be evil. For good didn't cause this much pain.

"You are mine, my love. And you will obey me."

"Yes mother. Always. I will always obey you. All my ways are yours."


End file.
